


A Brief Encounter Before Sunrise

by respoftw



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Hawksilver edition [49]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meeting, Flirting, M/M, No Avengers, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous Prompt:</p>
<p>you were sat in my reserved train seat and refused to move so i sat on your lap and now we’re both too annoyed and awkwardly turned on to move</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brief Encounter Before Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Title from (obviously) the two fabulous movies: Brief Encounter and Before Sunrise.

Clint is dozing, already bored of his book and the dull, Eastern European countryside, when the harshly melodic sounds of someone talking at him in...Romanian, Sokovian, the language of whatever-the-hell-country the train is in now, intrudes through the gap between songs.

 

Shifting straighter in his seat, he fumbles his earphones out as he focuses on the very angry, yet very hot, guy scowling down at him.

 

“Uh, sorry. I don't...do you speak English?” Clint had mentally cringed the first few dozen times he'd had to ask that question during his European trek, self-conscious of fulfilling the role of the stereotypical American tourist, but after three months he's given up apologising. Hell, he speaks four languages (Neo-Khuzdul totally counts) and he refuses to feel guilty that some little known Eastern European language that no-one outside of its own country knows, isn't one of them.

 

That doesn't stop angry, hot guy looking infuriated though. With a roll of the eyes that would put Natasha to shame, he starts to speak in a thickly-accented English that immediately makes Clint wonder how he would sound screaming his name in ecstasy.

 

“You. Are. In. My. Seat. I have ticket.” Said ticket is waved at Clint's face, almost hitting him.

 

Clint makes a big deal of looking at the top of the chair where any seat reservations should be displayed, knowing full well that he would find it empty, enjoying the annoyed scowl on the other man's face.

 

“There's no reservation. I took this seat in good faith. Besides, there's tons of empty seats in the next car. Just pick another seat, dude.”

 

“ _You_ pick another seat!”

 

“I was here first!”

 

“But, this is a single seat. I specifically booked for this seat because I did not want to have to sit next to anyone.”

 

Clint can sympathise with that, it's the reason he'd made a bee-line for the seat in the first place but, he's still not moving. Instead, he shrugs, puts on his best 'not-my-problem' face and starts to put his earphones back in, only to sputter in disbelief as Hottie Von Angry elbows his way into sitting on Clint's lap, a wicked smirk on his pink lips.

 

Clint freezes. He internally applauds the gumption of this guy. To be honest, it's a move that he would probably pull himself if their positions were reversed. What quicker way to get most men to move than indulge in a bit of homoerotic behaviour, right?

 

Just one problem.

 

Clint is very much on board with the 'homo' and very OK with how erotic it is to feel the curve of a tight ass against his jeans, the lean heavy, weight of firm muscle pressed up against him. Too OK with it if the stiffening of his cock is anything to go by.

 

He tries to will it down, knowing that this could go disastrously wrong, and he may even have succeeded if von Tight Ass hadn't quickly cottoned on to his ~~little~~ big problem and started to grind into him. Clint whimpers and his hands shoot out automatically to grip von Tease's hips, pinning him into place with a strength borne from the desperation not to cream his pants like a teenager. A low, deep whine escapes him...actually, no, that wasn't him, that was...holy fuck, that's Moany von Hard Body and he's just as into this as Clint is! Before he can do anything about it, he spots the train conductor heading purposefully towards them.

 

_Fuck._

 

A quick-fire series of exchanges in the as yet undetermined language flies over Clint's head and suddenly the conductor is stalking off and his lap is cold as his best chance at holiday sex stands up.

 

Clint moves his book immediately to his lap, to cover the very evident bulge there and is pleased to see that his...friend is having to do the same, shifting his messenger bag in front of him. He's less angry now, and more adorably embarrassed.

 

“Uh..there are seats in the next car, like you said. Would you maybe, would you like to join me. In two seats this time?”

 

Clint moves lightning quick, gathering up his belongings and nodding his head frantically. “Yeah. Yes. That sounds great. I'm Clint. Clint Barton.”

 

“Pietro. Maximoff. Is nice to meet you.”

 

“Yeah, you too.” Clint shakes his hand, a gesture that feels faintly ridiculous given the position they were in a minute a go. Speaking of that...”Listen, um. I kind of need to...I have to use the facilities, um, for, you know. So, if you want to find us a seat I can join you in a bit?”

 

Pietro grins. “Maybe we could share? Two hands are better than one, yes?”

 

_Fuck, yes._

 

They may open the disabled toilet door twenty minutes later to find an irate conductor waiting for them and they may be forcibly ejected from the train at the next stop, leaving them stranded in deepest, darkest, where-the-hell-are-we but, he's gotta say; Totally worth it.


End file.
